Ad Eternum
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Soava como para sempre. - PWP


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Aviso: **PWP.

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Ad Eternum**

**.**

As mãos de Suigetsu estavam geladas contra suas costas, finalmente alcançando o fecho do sutiã. Karin sentiu seu corpo arquear languidamente, afastando-se alguns centímetros para que pudesse se livrar da peça. A respiração do shinobi em seu ouvido fazia com que arrepios estranhos percorressem sua pele.

Não tinha mais do que uma vaga noção de como as provocações casuais haviam se tornado um beijo; e definitivamente não se lembrava de como tinham conseguido alcançar a cama. Tentou forçar seu cérebro a raciocinar, mas antes que conseguisse realmente organizar alguma idéia coerente sentiu os lábios de Suigetsu sobre o seu pescoço. E então, quem se importava com a evolução das coisas? O importante é que estavam ali, e era bom.

Seus corpos pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente, de um modo que Karin nunca imaginou que seria possível. Não depois de tantas brigas, xingamentos e ódio mútuo. Enlaçou as costas do shinobi, seus seios pressionando-se contra o peito dele. Suigetsu gemeu com o contato e buscou seus lábios.

Deixou que ele os tomasse; a principio com fúria, mas então, como se decidisse que isso não era suficiente, Suigetsu abrandou os movimentos, fazendo com que suas respirações se misturassem e o toque de línguas se tornasse uma dança lenta e sensual. Karin sentiu os dentes pontiagudos cortarem seus lábios enquanto ele os sugava e beijava, mas o gosto era agradável. Era doce. E perceber isso parecia quase assustador.

- Você tem certeza, Karin...? – a voz de Suigetsu soou abafada contra seus lábios; destoante daquelas sensações quentes.

E Karin preferia que ele não tivesse dito nada. Ela não queria palavras, nem precisava delas. Estava tudo bem que fossem só toques e ósculos. E então, de manhã, eles poderiam fingir que tudo não tinha passado de um acaso; que era só desejo e que nenhum dos dois tinha pensado naquilo antes de acontecer. Suigetsu não via que estava arruinando essa possibilidade de paz com aquelas palavras? Afinal, ela não tinha certeza de nada a não ser de que já tinham ido longe demais.

Balançou a cabeça num movimento afirmativo, sentindo o rosto corar tolamente. De um modo totalmente ilógico o gesto parecia mais constrangedor do que estar nua.

Suigetsu pousou as mãos sobre sua cintura e quando ela levantou os olhos para sua face ele tinha aquele meio sorriso prepotente que ela odiava. Havia um quê de irritação na forma como ela se lançou para frente, novamente de encontro aos lábios do shinobi. Qualquer coisa para fazer desaparecer aquele sorriso.

Karin sentiu os dedos dele deslizarem por sua pele, contornando a curva de sua cintura, percorrendo cada uma de suas costelas, e enfim, tocando seus seios. Quebrou o beijo e deixou que sua face descansasse junto ao pescoço de Suigetsu, arquejando de leve contra a pele dele conforme a mão do shinobi fluía sobre seu mamilo. Hora ele apenas tomava o bico entre os dedos, hora pressionava todo o volume dos seios contra sua mão. E era estranho como ser tocada por ele parecia algo simplesmente natural.

Entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos brancos, puxando de leve. Os fios eram macios como água e Karin se perguntou por que nunca tinha pegado neles antes. Parecia que só agora se dava conta de que sempre tivera vontade de fazer isso. A respiração de Suigetsu tornou-se mais pesada quando ela percorreu suas costas, arranhando a pele de um jeito que com certeza deixaria marcas.

Por fim Karin encontrou o cós da calça do shinobi e hesitou ali por alguns instantes. Os dedos pendendo sobre o tecido como numa corda bamba.

Tomando coragem, puxou o fecho para si e o desabotoou. Suigetsu gemeu ao sentir-s livre do aperto incomodo.

Karin jamais admitiria o quanto tudo aquilo era novo para ela, mas achava que Suigetsu sabia mesmo assim.

Com delicadeza – e um pouco de medo também – deslizou os dedos pelo membro ereto. Ele suspirou de prazer, beijando-a de um jeito que era mais só um toque de lábios. Logo a boca do shinobi estava percorrendo a linha do maxilar e então seu pescoço. A língua dele era quente, em contraste com os lábios gelados.

Havia outras partes quentes também. Karin sentia a masculinidade pulsar em sua mão, úmida. Existia uma sensação boa em ouvir Suigetsu gemer e saber que era por sua causa. E, bem, ela mesma também estava quente e melada.

As mãos de Suigetsu seguraram seus ombros, e suavemente ele a empurrou. Karin sentiu as suas costas baterem contra o colchão e então o corpo do shinobi estava sobre o seu. Tão perto que ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. Deixou que suas mãos subissem lentamente pelo corpo dele, passando pelo abdômen liso e indo pousar em seu peito. Porém só ficaram ali por um segundo; no momento seguinte Suigetsu ergueu o corpo, colocando-se fora de seu alcance.

Karin só percebeu que ainda estava de calcinha quando ele tocou o osso de seu quadril, puxando o tecido. Arqueando-se levemente ela ajudou que ele a tirasse. Suigetsu percorreu toda a extensão de suas pernas no processo, demorando-se sobre a pele firme da coxa. Tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto ao fazê-lo, quase igual ao que sempre exibia quando achava que tinha ganhado uma discussão com ela. Estranhamente, dessa vez não parecia irritante.

Os dedos de Suigetsu alisaram sua barriga plana e ele beijou seu colo. Karin suspirou de surpresa e prazer quando os lábios envolveram seu seio esquerdo. Suas mãos corriam pelos braços dele, sentindo os músculos retesados e os suaves arrepios que vinham como ondas.

Por fim tocou a face do shinobi num carinho surpreendentemente terno. Suigetsu ergueu o rosto para encará-la e por um breve instante ambos coraram. Havia uma intimidade estranha naquele olhar, algo que ia muito além dos toques e que perturbou a ambos. Mas como num acordo tácito, fingiram não perceber.

Leve, muito leve, Karin sentiu os lábios de Suigetsu encostarem-se nos seus e percebeu vagamente que ele estava pedindo permissão. Não era preciso, mas era bom – especialmente porque não envolvia algo formal como palavras. Queria dizer que ele se importava. Como resposta passou os braços por suas costas e o apertou mais junto a si.

Suigetsu se moveu com cuidado, ajeitando-se sobre seu corpo até que suas pernas estivessem entrelaçadas.

A dor do ato foi uma surpresa. Não fazia sentido que doesse quando ela queria _tanto_ aquilo e quando seu corpo desejava _tanto _aquele contato. Mas doeu mesmo assim. Um gemido rouco escapou de sua garganta e Suigetsu deve ter percebido que não era de prazer, pois tornou os movimentos mais lentos.

De um modo quase inconsciente, Karin sabia que ele pararia se ela pedisse. Bastaria pedir. Mas pensar em afastá-lo era dolorido de seu próprio jeito. Muito pior do que qualquer dor física.

- Olhe para mim, Karin.

A voz ecoando a surpreendeu. Tanto porque não esperava que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, quanto porque não tinha percebido que havia fechado os olhos. Obedeceu, de qualquer forma. Lágrimas escorreram por sua face sem que ela tivesse permitido que escapassem.

Os olhos de Suigetsu estavam sobre os seus. Ardiam; porque, _céus_, não parecia natural que ele a olhasse daquela forma, intensa demais. Quase carinhosa. Karin desejou dizer algo, mas nada além de "eu te amo" lhe ocorreu; e isso definitivamente ela não diria. Provavelmente seria mentira; e tampouco parecia adequado. Mordeu os lábios, mantendo-se em silêncio.

Suigetsu aproximou sua face da dela e Karin achou que fosse beijá-la. Esperou pelo toque de lábios, mas ao invés disso sentiu a macieis da língua dele na sua bochecha, lambendo o gosto salgado de uma lágrima.

- Dói tanto assim?

Karin não conseguiu encontrar voz para respondê-lo. Ao invés disso negou com um aceno. Só mais uma mentira entre as tantas que já tinham contado um para o outro.

Uma investida e mais outra e um suspiro de surpresa verteu de seus lábios sem que Karin tivesse controle sobre o som. Suigetsu lambeu e beijou seu pescoço fazendo com que o suspiro se transformasse em gemidos que ecoaram os dele. A mão do shinobi pousou sobre seu rosto num carinho suave... E então foi como se fogo líquido se derramasse por seu corpo a partir do ponto onde seus corpos se conectavam. Tão bom que a dor parecia nunca ter existido, tão bom que tornava seu corpo muito leve e muito pesado, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Um segundo depois sentiu Suigetsu derramar-se dentro do seu corpo, caindo ao seu lado de olhos fechados quando tudo acabou. A primeira impressão de Karin foi de que ele parecia vulnerável, levou um instante para perceber que ele também sentia aquela mistura de peso e leveza que se assemelhava à exaustão.

Ainda de olhos fechados ele passou os braços ao redor de seu corpo. Karin deixou que seus corpos se acomodassem um junto do outro, prolongando um pouco mais aquela sensação de acalento.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada pelo que pareceu um tempo considerável. Suigetsu permaneceu de olhos fechados, apesar de Karin saber que ele estava acordado. Ela queria fechar os olhos também. Fechar os olhos e dormir e não pensar em como seria constrangedor quando se encarassem de novo... Mas à medida que o enlevo do orgasmo passava Karin tinha a impressão de que bolhas de ansiedade e medo cresciam em seu peito. Era perturbador ter os braços dele em torno de si quando o desejo já tinha se consumido em cinzas e só restava o momento em que iriam se separar dizendo que havia sido um erro.

Não queria que este momento chegasse, mas esperar por ele ali entre os lençóis com cheiro de sexo também era mais do que podia suportar.

- Suigetsu? – chamou baixinho, procurando se desvencilhar do aperto dele. – Acho que é melhor eu ir agora.

As palavras soaram brandas, não como uma sentença final. Ela realmente precisava de um banho...

Suigetsu abriu os olhos lentamente e por um instante que pareceu longo demais analisou sua expressão.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, eu estou bem. – assegurou.

Não sabia se era verdade. Provavelmente não era, porque ter os olhos dele sobre os seus não costumava fazer com que cubos de gelo pesassem no seu estomago.

Mas em vez de se afastar o shinobi a enlaçou mais seguramente. Karin hesitou um segundo antes de deixar que seu rosto pousasse sobre o peito dele, mas não sentia como se tivesse escolha.

- Só mais um pouco. – ele sussurrou enquanto voltava a fechar os olhos.

E dessa vez Karin percebeu que podia fechar os seus também, e dormir. Qualquer nervosismo tinha desaparecido.

_"Só mais um pouco" _soava como para sempre, e ela sabia que era uma promessa.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sei, PWP não é muito digno... Mas eu nunca tinha escrito uma cena de sexo, e a fic teve um sentido meio que de experiência. Opiniões sinceras serão bem vindas.


End file.
